


Car Crash

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dofty are in a car crash





	Car Crash

Lofty wakes and the first thing he hears is the beeping of a heart monitor. Lofty looks around and realize he's in hospital but has no clue how he got there. Then essie comes in.  
Essie "lofty, how are you feeling?"  
Lofty "sore, what happened?"  
Essie "the taxi you and dom were in crashed"  
Lofty "oh God dom, where is he? Is he ok?" Lofty breathing became rapid  
Essie "lofty focus on your breathing, you need to calm down"  
Lofty "just tell me, he's dead isn't he?"  
Dom "who's dead?" Dom walked in holding a cup of coffee.  
Lofty "dom you're okay"  
Dom "of course"  
Essie "he just woke up and freaked that you weren't here" dom rushed to his husband's side and held him while essie left the room.  
Dom "sorry I just needed a coffee"  
Lofty "just don't leave me please"  
Dom "I won't, promise" for the rest of the night dom just held his husband.


End file.
